A Series of Unexpected Events
by coffeelatte
Summary: A year after Kagome's return, she and Inuyasha are to be wed, and they've managed to drag an extremely reluctant Sesshomaru into the midst. A happily ever after for everyone - until the supposedly gone Jewel resurfaces, and a bewildered Nanao is sucked into the feudal era from the present, and- shatters the Jewel into a thousand pieces. Sesshomaru really should have stayed away.


**A/N**: Okay, so. This is my first venture into InuYasha fanfiction, and the tone of my writing may not be perfectly set for this story, but...let me establish that this story is a mix between adventure, humor, romantic comedy, and, well, more humor. It's my first time writing InuYasha fanfiction, and I'm still not quite familiar with the ins and outs of the community, nor am I a versed expert in writing the canon characters of InuYasha.

I hope that you guys, as readers, will be able to leave me a lot of feedback so that I can know if I'm doing it right or wrong. c: Thank you!

And yes, this is most likely going to be a SesshomaruOC story. As an OC writer from the Prince of Tennis fanfiction, I hope I can assure you that I'm a writer who always tries her best to make the romance happen in the most realistic of ways - that means that no, I am not going to have Sesshomaru miraculously break character and suddenly fall head over heels in love with some twisted rendition of a Sue.

So, yes, here's my first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy, and please do leave me a review with your thoughts!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Feudal Era: Sengoku Jidai

Despite popular opinion, High Lord Sesshomaru, son of the great _Inu no Taisho_, wielder of the mighty Tenseiga, was _not_ some bitterly evil form of a feudal anti-Christ.

So he didn't quite favor his younger brother – a child who, in his defense, was born of his father's human mistress, an utter _disgrace_ to their awe-inspiring demon lineage. A half-breed, loud, brash and irritating dog, who had managed to inherit their father's coveted Tessaiga over himself. A boy who had, following in their father's foolish footsteps, ended up wedding a _human girl._

A human girl who, by the way, happened to be the reincarnation of his previous girlfriend fifty years ago – and people said _he_ had problems? Inuyasha was the one shacking up with a creepy clone look-alike of his ex from five decades ago, and the girl wasn't even from their fucking _century_. She had, apparently, come from the future through a goddamned _well._

So, all things considered, Sesshomaru thought his _distaste_ towards his half-breed, dimwit brother was rather justified, given that one, the kid ruined their family's pure-demon noble lineage, two, took their father's greatest inheritance from under his nose, three, harbored some serious issues in his love life, and four, was a constant thorn in his side. Honestly.

Sesshomaru hadn't even _wanted_ the damned Shikon no Tama, and yet, because of his foolish brother's chase for the jewel shards, had somehow become entangled in some fucked up ten-way battle for a little pearl. _Seriously._ He was High Lord fucking Sesshomaru, with a little gremlin assistant and enough power to level an entire _city_ with one swipe of his index finger. He was five hundred years old (even if he didn't look like it), and he certainly hadn't appreciated being pulled into some ridiculous fight for a small jewel that caused more trouble than it was worth.

He'd lost his fucking _arm_ in that fight for a while, there.

So, excuse him, for not harboring the standard sort of brotherly love for InuYasha that people seemed to harp on about.

That didn't exactly make him the most evil man to have been borne since the beginning of time, now did it?

He had, in case anyone had forgotten, _raised a human girl_ for a better part of a year. He'd also participated (instrumentally) in the destruction of the hot mess that called itself Naraku, four years ago. He visited Rin quite often, in fact, bringing little gifts in case the humans weren't caring for her properly; as of a year ago, he'd had to bear with that insufferable human (why had she come back, anyway?) and his brother's presence each time he did.

Sesshomaru was, all things considered, not that bad.

Still.

This?

Violet eyes regarded the thin, delicate piece of parchment held thinly between long nails, bearing the embossment proclaiming- _the wedding of Inuyasha and Higurashi Kagome_.

…Really?

The human girl had, three years following the defeat of Naraku, returned to their era – again, through that strange well. Inuyasha had been delighted; Sesshomaru had been baffled as to why anyone would willingly throw away their entire world for such a Halfling, but then again, he hadn't cared much. He'd only known all of this to begin with from Rin's incessant babbling whenever he visited.

He and Inuyasha were on better terms now (meaning that Sesshomaru had laid down the whole "I'm going to kill you for your sword" thing and Inuyasha had stopped having so much of a twisted brother complex), but now he was expected to attend a _wedding ceremony_?

Right.

He let the piece of paper flutter onto the floor with hardly a second spared glance. Jaken, his ever-faithful assistant, hurried to catch it, and slipped it into his robe for later perusal; Sesshomaru-sama would thank him later if he changed his mind.

* * *

Modern Times

_Hold it steady. Steady- point, breathe, relax…release_.

Slender, nimble fingers released the delicate quiver.

The arrow bulleted forward in a straight, unbending line, until a sound _thwack!_ indicated that it had found its target at the center of the ring.

Brown eyes blinked several times before coming back into a clear focus, training on the red and white target circle across the field. The girl – pale skin, dark locks of waving hair and bitten lower lip – lowered her arms slowly, one still holding the bow gently within its grasp.

"Good job."

Nanao twirled on her heel – half in surprise – too-quickly, hair fanning out behind her in an arc. Her lips attempted to lift into a smile, but seemed to falter halfway; she gave up, settling for a grateful, respectful nod instead.

Her father nodded once more, hands clasped behind his back. "I spoke with your trainer today – he thinks you're likely to make the Team again this year."

Nanao almost winced at the way her father said Team – as though it had a capital letter, as though it was _the Team_, as in, _the Dream_, as in, everything she's ever been worth amounting to a spot on the Archery Junior Olympics Team for Japan. She'd made it, last year, just shy of her seventeenth birthday.

Had gotten all the way to the final games, had-

-choked.

Even now, she couldn't help the grimace that surfaced at the memory. The cheering that had abruptly stopped, as though someone had pressed the silencer on the tape; the disbelief, and then, the mortification that followed; the pity, the disappointment, the betrayal on everyone's expressions-

Right.

And her father was still egging for her to rejoin the same teammates she'd disappointed just a year ago, for this year's games. As if she wouldn't choke again this year.

Nanao never did well when it was the most important moment – all that pressure, all that build-up, and she just couldn't…deliver.

"Nanao."

She raised her eyes quickly to her father's half-reproachful, half-stern gaze. "Focus."

She flushed slightly, and lowered her gaze. "Yes, father."

"Isn't it time for you to head off to school, now?"

Nanao's eyes widened as though the realization had only just then hit her. Her father's eyes took on an exasperated note, and she hurried to dispose of her archery equipment on her way back to the house.

"When will that girl ever learn?"

* * *

Nanao was, for all intents and purposes, the average high school girl, now entering her third year. So, alright, her family was a bit intensely traditional at times, and archery _happened_ to be a thing that ran in the family. And, alright, so her traditional family placed a bit more pressure on her than was warranted, and Nanao happened to be a nationally-ranked archer who, between school and the sport, didn't have much time to go out and have as much fun as her friends did.

And, okay, so her father might be expecting her to move on to the real Olympics team in a few years, after she finished her circuit in the Junior leagues, but-

It wasn't _her_ fault that she was born into a ridiculously rigid family.

She collapsed into her seat for homeroom, seemingly deflated against the wooden surface.

"Nana-chan – are you okay?" her friend leaned over from the next desk over, and Nanao managed to muster a weak smile.

"Yeah."

* * *

Feudal Era: Sengoku Jidai

Following the human's return – or departure? – from her world into theirs, Inuyasha had, for some reason, seemed to encounter a sudden burning desire to reconnect with what little family he had left. As in, one person – as in, his half-brother, Sesshomaru. For all of the bewilderment it served Sesshomaru, he found himself plagued by the half-demon's presence at odd times throughout the months, and in the bad ones, had Inuyasha seeking him out as much as three or four times a month.

It was getting ridiculous.

Just because Sesshomaru didn't want to slay Inuyasha to possess his sword, it didn't meant that suddenly, he wanted to be _bosom brothers_ with him-

-he was still the boy whose mother had led their father astray.

And his fucking fiancé was a mortal who seemed to have no fear whatsoever, in laughing and calling him "Onii-san," as if they were already related-

-ugh.

And so, this was how it had come to be that Inuyasha came knocking upon his presence on a bright, wonderful Saturday afternoon, when all Sesshomaru had really wanted was to spend some time in quiet. And when he'd said as much to Inuyasha-

"You spend _all_ your time in the quiet, it's not that much of a loss" had been his impertinent response.

Fucking half-breed.

"Inuyasha. Enough with this nonsense-"

"Sesshomaru."

The other's voice – usually quite loud and abrasive – had quieted, leaving a somber sort of clarity in his tone. Sesshomaru glanced his brother's way, expressionless as always; but for the first time in a long while, held the other's gaze.

"I know we were pretty shitty brothers to each other for the past-"

"200 years," Sesshomaru fills in solemnly, humorlessly, drily. Inuyasha sends him a flat-eyed look.

"Yeah."

A pause.

"I just- I want a family, for once."

Sesshomaru held back a snort. "Is that mortal stirring your mating instincts, dog?"

"What? No- Well, kind of?"

Oh, god. No. Sesshomaru was _not_ going to engage in a conversation with his mortal enemy, half-brother Inuyasha about _mating habits_-

Inuyasha noticed the slight curl of distaste and apprehension on Sesshomaru's lips, and understanding flashed through his gaze. He hurried to hold up his hands, equal mortification on his features. "What? No, ew, god, what the hell-"

Sesshomaru leaned back ever so slightly.

"No, just- yeah, Kagome makes me think about wanting a family. I want- I don't want just _her_, even if it's all I'd need to be happy, I-"

"Does it seem as though I'm idle enough to want to stand around and listen to your charming love story?"

Inuyasha shot him another irritated expression, but hurried on nonetheless. "I just. I didn't have mom for long, and dad was already gone by the time I was old enough to know what a dad was, and-"

Sesshomaru can't help the thoughts that bubbled up – that this _mom_ was the human who had seduced their father away from his own mother, that their father had bestowed Inuyasha with the so-coveted Tessaiga, that-

"-I want to keep my brother, because- you're all I have left."

Inuyasha ended the last sentence in a fit of awkwardness, discomfort plain on his features – he'd never learned to school his features the way Sesshomaru had learned from a young age – ears twitching, one hand scratching the side of his head.

Sesshomaru doesn't know what to say in that moment, but Inuyasha's gaze rose to pierce him with his gold eyes – _the same gold of their father_ – and Sesshomaru can't deny that, for all of his protests and distaste, that the two males are related, by blood, bound by their great father's legacy.

"If your wedding carries too strong a stench of humans, I won't stay," Sesshomaru half-hissed, half-spoke through painfully reluctant lips.

He twitched at the wide, _childish_ grin Inuyasha broke out into.

At that expression, Sesshomaru couldn't help but to wonder if his younger brother was even old enough to get married.

* * *

Modern Times

"Hey, Nanao – are you free after school today?"

Nanao looked up into the expectant face of her long-time best friend, Higurashi Souta, and broke out into a smile. "Yeah. I got permission from my parents to work on the project with you after school today."

"Cool."

Nanao always liked visiting the Higurashi residence, even aside from the fact that it meant spending time with her best friend. The house sat on the same plot of land as an old shrine, and for inexplicable reasons, it always had a soothing, relaxed air about the place – a far cry from her own home, a model of discipline and rules and expectations to be met. Her family, too, had long ago been caretakers of an old family shrine, but they'd left it when they moved to the city.

Nanao met and befriended Souta in their first year of high school, and since then, had been over to their residence numerous times.

There was a well in an old shack at the back of the property that Nanao found strangely intriguing, but Souta seemed to get an unreadable, silent expression every time she asked to visit it, so she kept quiet about it, most times.

Ah, well.

* * *

Feudal Era

Sesshomaru had always found the mortal girl insufferable. Beyond the fact that he kept remembering _Kikyo_, the troublesome priestess, whenever he gazed at her, there was also that slight edge of horror at what a strange, strange relationship she and his half-brother had. For fuck's sakes, did nobody realize how messed up this relationship was, when she was the clone and _reincarnation_ of his ex-girlfriend?

Not that he cared, but when he was attending their damnable wedding, he felt it poignant to point that out.

In the brief year she'd been here, she'd grown into yet another troublesome priestess – perhaps moreso than Kikyo had been. He could sense the spiritual power as soon as he'd stepped into the town, her aura's signature marking into the very soil and air of the entire area. Inuyasha really knew how to pick them, didn't he?

The two now had a rather large residence that had just finished construction this past year (it seemed that they, along with Miroku and Sango, made an ample sum of money to go around on their 'demon-banishing' business; he supposed that being renowned for defeating the land's most powerful demon may have had something to do with that). They'd built it, the sentimental fools, just a short ways away from the Bone-Eater's Well, and shared it with the priest-who-used-to-have-a-black-hole-in-his-hand and the demon-slayer-who-had-a-troublesome-brother.

As one could probably tell, he wasn't large on remembering the names of insignificant individuals.

He stepped through the white-stone wall, into their property, and was promptly greeted by a shrieking, elated Rin. From behind her, the old woman who looked after her – Kaede, was it? – shuffled along; and behind her, came the insufferable twats in question: Inuyasha and Kagome, both wearing mega-watt grins that made Sesshomaru want to ditch this too-happy affair.

Inuyasha had a still-healing scar on his hand, from what Sesshomaru could see, and Kagome, a small bruise on her forearm. Demons had been acting out as of late.

Sesshomaru had felt it deep within his bones, several weeks ago – _something_ had pulsated throughout the land, and though he couldn't land a finger on what it was, had most certainly noticed the heightened activity in his territory in the following times. He'd had to eliminate far larger numbers of volatile demons than he'd had to since-

-he wanted to say, since the time when the damning jewel was around, but he didn't quite want to give into that notion, just yet.

It seemed as though Inuyasha and his soon to be wife had too, experienced the swell in demon activity.

Hm.

"Onii-san! I'm so happy you could make it."

Sesshomaru willed his brow not to twitch at the constant referral to himself as 'Onii-san.' Surely, he reasoned, silencing the mortal's mouth by cutting off her lips would not go over too well with Inuyasha on the day of their wedding – and as trifling of a problem Inuyasha was, Sesshomaru supposed that he preferred to have at least a century of peace, before another blood-war broke out between them.

Instead, he offered a mere nod at the grinning couple. From behind him, Jaken stumbled forward with a rather large package in hand. "For your wedding bliss and congratulations," the green demon sighed in that shaky voice of his, before lowering it.

On his trip to the cloths-maker he visited often for Rin, he'd simply picked up a bountiful supply of silk and whatever jewels the shop owner tried to sell. He was an all-powerful demon, not a barbarian – he knew courtesy when attending events such as these.

"Oh, my god – these are _beautiful_."

Kagome had somehow already dug into the present. Startling quick mortal, she was.

Inuyasha didn't care much for jewels or fabric, but Kagome happy made him happy, and Sesshomaru could see the pathetic devotion pitifully clearly in his eyes.

Ugh.

* * *

Modern Times

As soon as they'd reached the house, Souta's mother had needed some urgent help with getting some boxes out of the basement – or something of the sort. He'd left Nanao to wander the temple grounds by herself for a while, and, terribly curious person that she was, she'd wandered over to the idle shack within a matter of minutes. She slipped into the slight darkness, treaded closer, closer to the opening of the well.

And suddenly, in this close proximity, she could feel something _stirring_ in her veins, a thrumming in her blood that was overwhelming, threateningly intoxicating. It was something- it was something she didn't quite understand, but Nanao leaned in closer, rested a hand against the wooden opening-

-when something _exploded_.

Not literally, not really, but a bright, blinding flash of faintly pink light burst forward in a loud _Whoosh_ from the bottom of the well, and Nanao hardly had time to scream before she stumbled in surprise and fell, head-first, into the opening.

* * *

Feudal Era

Sesshomaru should have known.

Nothing good ever came out of such a gathering like this. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo, the legendary crew that had defeated Naraku. Himself, aid in said venture, rumored to be one of the most – if not the most – powerful demons in existence, in all the land at current time. Kaede, the older sister to legendary priestess Kikyo, who had once been entrusted to protect the sacred jewel, nearly sixty years ago. Various demons whom the marrying couple had apparently _befriended_ somehow (seriously, the levels of ridiculous were enough to suffocate him at some point), notable figures of political power, and a fresh, healthy host of humans.

All gathered in one perfect little sitting, ready for the gobbling up of.

Of _course_ the natural forces of nature couldn't leave this juicy morsel be.

Of _course_ just as the girl was about to proclaim "I do," thus ending the ceremony, thereby allowing Sesshomaru to whisk up and leave, _disaster_ struck.

Of _course_ a terrified villager half-stumbled, half-ran into the middle of the ceremony, bleeding profusely from the head, and screamed "DEMONS! DEMONS FIGHTING IN THE FIELD-" before promptly passing out.

This seriously wasn't happening.

* * *

In the seconds that followed, Inuyasha and his allies had already burst out of the house's enclosure and into the nearby grass field, weapons drawn and at the ready. Humans, weak lot they were, had begun to scream in terror, had begun to scatter and run. Sesshomaru himself had prepared to gather himself and leave; no use getting involved in such a silly little fray.

But then, _Rin_ had gazed upon him with such a sorrowful, pleading look, that he'd sighed and picked her up to put her down in a safe, quiet corner. "Stay here." He ignored her idolizing gaze and slowly, gracefully, made his way outside into the rubble.

* * *

It was nothing short of an apocalypse.

Well, that may be a slight exaggeration. But the fields were in a chaotic disarray, filled to the teeming, disgusting _brim_ with writhing, shrieking, furious demons. They were all seemingly in a battle royal fight with one another, brutal in nature and nothing quiet elegant about it at all. None were very notable in terms of power, and Sesshomaru, had he wished, could have brought them all down with a singular attack.

But it wasn't worth the exertion, he'd thought, and Inuyasha's ragtag group of superheroes (note the sarcasm) had already begun to pick them off, one by one.

How troublesome.

Just as he raised a slender finger aimed towards one particular demon, when he paused.

And from the looks of it, everyone else noticed, too.

This familiar pulse of power, this aura, this terrible stench of _trouble and ruin and despair_-

-it was the presence of the Jewel.

But that couldn't be-

He didn't miss the alarmed, horrified, _confused_ look each of the others sent one another.

Sesshomaru ignored this distraction momentarily, and with a whip of purple light shot forth from his index finger, slew an entire line of demons in a mere moment.

* * *

Nanao didn't know where she was.

She didn't know what was happening.

She didn't know _anything_, other than the fact that _holy shit, she'd just fallen through a well in her best friend's house and suddenly climbed out in the middle of a giant green field and oh my god was she dead_-

One moment, she'd been peeking harmlessly over the rim of the well in her best friend's house, and in the next, some _light_ had popped out, and she'd been so startled and surprised that she'd stumbled headlong in.

She'd expected to hit soft ground just a few feet in.

She hadn't expected to be swept into some _galaxy_ of sorts of pink light, hadn't expected to suddenly be thrown up from the well into a _grass field_.

And it was only then that she noticed a very, very large disturbance in said field.

…Oh, god, _what was that_?!

* * *

Aside from the pulsating, nauseating presence of the Jewel – one which he'd gladly thought he'd never have to experience again – Sesshomaru sensed an incoming wave of aura from- the well. He hardly spared the incoming horde of demons as he slew them, too, with yet another line from his finger. Instead, he turned his narrowed gaze to the well.

Something was coming.

He didn't have time to investigate, for suddenly, Kagome entered his line of vision, just a foot away from the well, engaged in combat with a particularly large demon that-

-emitted the pulse of the very Jewel.

…There was no way-

And then, as though all of this weren't trouble enough, a _human mortal_ suddenly tumbled onto the grass from the well.

Sesshomaru took a brief moment to process all of this, before biting down a newfound surge of irritation. Fucking half-breed brothers.

* * *

Kagome was not the same girl she was before. She was no longer weak, the way she was when she'd first ventured to this world. She was strong. Gifted. Armed with a bow and arrow-

-she drew the quiver presently, and with unflinching aim, released-

The monster screeched as the glowing arrow hit it directly in the chest, knocking it back, just before its form scattered into the wind. What was left behind was an achingly familiar white pearl, tinged with pink, that fell softly to the floor.

Kagome promptly dropped her bow and arrows to stumble forward to grasp the Jewel in trembling hands, disbelief clearly in her eyes.

"Kagome, watch out-!"

And that was just before she felt something sharp dig painfully into her back, felt the gushes of air being flapped down on the ground around her, felt her feet leaving the ground- until she was being carried, hundreds of feet into the sky, by a great bird demon.

* * *

Nanao had sat, wide-eyed and crossed between terror and disbelief and a daze _was this really happening_, for several minutes, watching the battle going on before her. Were these- were these people, she wondered, dressed up as monsters?

But then, what could explain when each time one was defeated by one of seemingly six people (or monsters?), it would disappear in a scatter of shining particles? Was this-

-Nanao couldn't even come up with speculations for whatever this was, at this point.

Somehow, she'd decided that these six people were the good ones. Mostly because they seemed the most human, and seemed to be shouting things to one another- like warnings, watch-outs, 'are you alright's, and that seemed infinitely more humane than the terrible screeching and howls most of the monsters were emitting.

Either way, Nanao had _no clue_ as to what the _hell_ this all was, other than a nightmare-

-and then, the nicest, most normal looking girl of the bunch was promptly picked up by a giant fucking _bird_, into the sky.

Nanao's mouth promptly dropped open.

* * *

Sesshomaru had cleared away most of the demons. In fact, what few remained seemed to have realized that they were no match for their opponents, and were already stumbling off for the forest. He'd prepared to wrap up, call it a day, perhaps take time off to figure out and regroup on what the hell was currently happening – because the last time he'd checked, the Jewel had disappeared with that mortal's admittedly wise wish.

Why was it back?

And the next thing he knew, he heard _shrieking_, as Kagome – Jewel in hand, he noticed – was being picked up and _flown away_ by a giant bird.

…What?

"KAGOME!"

And, true to his nature, his idiotic brother had started to scream the girl's name in despair. As if that was going to do anything about the situation at hand.

With a sigh, Sesshomaru raised a hand, intent on sending his whip forward to knock the bird out of the air-

-when Inuyasha gripped his arm with a terrified gaze. "No! You'll hit Kagome, too!"

Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Then pray, _dog, _tell me what we should do as that bird is flying off with not only your new bride, but what seems to be the _Jewel_."

Inuyasha faltered.

In the sky, the bird seemed to have somehow pried the Jewel from Kagome's grasp, and its flapping renewed with fervor.

* * *

Nanao wasn't quite sure what spurred her into action.

Because, really, she was never the kind of girl to rush headlong into situations, or get herself involved at all, even in small schoolyard scuffles. She wasn't the kind of person to participate in scenes when she had no idea what was going on; she wasn't the type of person to actively get herself thrown into a situation, period. But then again-

-she was half torn between believing this could be an actual dream, anyway, and the distressed cry that had torn from the white-haired boy's mouth when the girl was carried off… Nanao figured that whatever she did at this point couldn't quite hurt.

She'd later say that she was half delusional, which was most probably correct.

Either way, at present, she lunged forward for the dropped bow and arrow just a foot away from her. All eyes seemed to land at her in an instant, as though many of them had only just noticed her presence; but Nanao didn't really pay them much mind, and instead, aimed, and drew her arrow.

* * *

And now, the mysterious mortal that had been chucked up by the well was wielding Kagome's bow and arrow with an air of familiarity and practiced ease. Sesshomaru could feel an aura beginning to hum and radiate outwards from her, too, terribly reminiscent of the power that surged from Kagome's arrows when she drew her bow.

Seriously, what in the world was happening?

* * *

Nanao fired.

The arrow launched into the air, and Nanao watched with a gaping mouth as it flew straight towards the bird, seeming to gain speed with distance, pulsing lightly pink.

It hit the bird straight in the beak, where it had been holding a small pearl, from the looks of it. Or rather, it hit the _pearl_, and the ensuing force was enough for the bird to be knocked back and release its claws – thereby releasing the girl.

The white-haired boy practically _flew_ forward to catch her.

But everyone else's eyes were trained on the pearl – which seemed to gain a small crack, at first, on its descent down. And then, it froze, hovering, in the middle of the sky; the cracks seemed to multiply, until suddenly, even from so far away, Nanao heard the distinct _shattering_, as the Jewel exploded into a million smaller pieces.

* * *

"…You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me," Inuyasha groans, as he lets Kagome down from his arms. This was seriously the most horrifying piece of deja vu he'd never hoped to encounter in his entire lifetime.

"That's not-"

"Did that actually just happen-"

"…Inuyasha. What is with you and your kind and your penchant for attracting unsavory happenings?"


End file.
